


Remembering Sunday

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, i guess, larry - Freeform, literally no one else - Freeform, remembering sunday by all time low, there's a angry neighbor and nice old lady, this is my first fic wooo, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis visits London on his way to escaping his previous life, he meets a local named Harry. Harry is perfect, and Louis can’t fall in love. He can’t. So when feelings start to get stronger, he runs away from the boy who gave his heart to him and Harry is still trying to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is my first fic ever and I would really appreciate good or bad feedback since it is my first fic. I love this song and I sort of got inspiration to write this, I hope it’s good and it’s not too bad because I know the beginning sucks and it’s kind of angsty I’m so sorry. Enjoy :)

_Harry walks up to the boy at the counter of the small café with the gray beanie and feathery fringe. “Hello, I’m Harry. I’ve seen you get off the bus and I was wondering if I could buy you a coffee or something?” He knew he was being blunt but something about this boy just mystified him. The boy looked at him for a moment, letting Harry see his bright blue eyes, before answering. “Hi, Harry. I’m Louis, and I suppose you could get me a coffee.” The boy, Louis, then smiled, making Harry smile too._

Getting up from his bed, Harry remembered his dream. He can still clearly hear that angelic voice and see that beautiful smile. He put on his shoes and checked the clock. It was 2AM. He sighed and got up since he wouldn’t be able to go to bed now because all he thought about was Louis. Louis, the boy who jumped into his life and left without a word. He grabbed his keys and put on his jacket after seeing that it was pooring rain outside. 

He walked out his door with a picture of Louis in the pocket of his jacket. He knew that he was going to get cursed out by people but a chance at finding Louis was worth it.

He went to his neighbors house and knocked on the door. A few minutes of knocking and grunts -they were coming from inside the house- later, a man wearing a white tank top who appeared to be about in his mid-40’s came out. “The fuck do you want kid?! It’s 3 in the morning!” He spit out. “Um…er…I was wondering…” he pulled out the picture, “have you seen this boy?” The man angrily says ‘no’ and slams the door in Harry’s face. He knew this would happen. ‘Maybe I should wait until atleast the sun comes up, although you’d barely see the sun through this thick haze of gray rain clouds.’ He thought to himself as he walked back to his home, which felt way too big and empty since Louis left.

As he lies in his bed and reminisces about their meeting.

_After getting the coffee for Louis, they both started talking. Before long, they realized it was past 3PM -which meant that they’ve been talking for about 4 hours. Harry usually didn’t get on with strangers so well but now that he thinks about it, he guesses Louis isn’t so much of a stranger to him anymore. “Hey, do you have a place to stay?” Harry cautiously asks. “No, I wasn’t even planning to stay here before I met you, curly.” Was the answer he received. Curly. Huh, who thought a word could sound so beautiful coming from someone’s lips, Harry thought. “Maybe…maybe you could stay with me? Until you find a pl-place I-I mean, if you w-want to that is,” smooth Styles, smooth, he scolded himself. Louis giggled at that -and really, that shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was- and replied back with a hesitant “sure.”_

____________________

_The next morning, Sunday, Harry woke up early and started to make breakfast. From what he learned yesterday, Louis liked egg on toast. As he was making the eggs, he heard little footsteps through the house. Before he could help himself, Harry smiled and turned around. Louis didn’t bring clothes on his trip to London so he was wearing one of Harry’s pajama pants, which were so big on him they were practically falling off, and and over-size white t-shirt -also Harry’s- and, really, it should not be as cute as Harry thinks, but it is. "Morning, sunshine,” Harry says. “Good morning, Haz.” Another nickname Louis has adopted for him that Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing him say. “Are those eggs?” Louis asks. “That is it, Lou, That it is.” For a moment, they just smile at eachother and Harry thinks, ‘yeah, maybe this is how being happy should feel like.’_

A tear slowly rolled down Harry cheek as he remembers Sunday so vividly. “I need to find him.” Harry states into the silent house. It’s just past 4:30, people should start to get up now. He grabbed the photo of the beautiful boy he fell for over the course of a week and walked out of the door and into the early, rainy, morning.

He made his way to his other neighbors house. He knows who she is, a cute little old lady who lives with her cat and her son -who is almost never home.

He hesitantly knocks on the door since he doesn’t wish to be cursed out again, especially by a nice old lady. She answers the door with a big smile on her tired, chubby, face. “Harry! How’ve you you been, dear?” She asks him, and honestly, her cheerfulness is a relief. 

“I’m doing good ma’am, I don’t mean to be a bother but have you seen this boy?” Harry asks as he pulls out the picture.

“Actually I have, darling.” She says as she studies the picture intently. Harry perks up a bit as he hears those words. ‘I found him, I’m going to see him again, he’s safe,’ Harry thinks.

“He went to the airport yesterday night, I think.” And just like that, all hope was gone.

____________________

Nervously tapping his foot on the carpet under his foot, all Louis can think about is mossy green eyes and brown curly hair. He looks around the airport, everyone is asleep. ‘Of course they are, lucky bastards,’ Louis bitterly thought. All Louis could think about when he closed his eyes was Harry. Harry, with his stupid pretty hair and stupid charming dimpled smile and his stupid deep voice that he could listen to forever and his stupidly perfect everything. Louis felt so exasperated, ‘how could I get this guy out of my head?’ He thought. He still has a few more hours before his flight is supposed to leave, he might as well try to sleep a little.

_A couple days go by and Louis and Harry have been together constantly. Of course Harry has to go to work and it’s torture for both of them. Louis sits at home ,well Harry’s home, all alone for at least eight hours. It sucks. Harry told home that he could go out, he even left his credit card! But Louis could never just take his money like that. It’s hard enough sitting in Harry’s house while he works and Louis isn’t able to do anything in return to thank Harry. As Louis sits on the couch, he starts to think about ways to make it up to Harry. Sweet, swe- “THAT’S IT! I’ll bake him a cake!” Louis shouts as he jumps off the couch._

____________________

_An hour later Louis comes back from the store. It turns out Harry didn’t have any cake mix -or eggs, considering Harry has made eggs for the three mornings Louis has been staying there- and Louis had to use Harry’s credit card, which he feels bad for but hopefully the cake will make it up._

____________________

_Turns out that Louis is a horrible cook. As he was putting the dry mix in, somehow he accidentally cut the bag open on the side and got a fair amount on the floor. He also has no Idea how to properly crack eggs. Or whisk for that matter. So he gave up on the mix and -for some unknown reason- thought it would be a good idea to try to make a homemade cake instead. After quickly finding an easy recipe online, he got out the ingredients. “He has flour and all this other baking shit but not a store brought mix?! This fucker must do everything the hard way,” Louis muttered to himself._

____________________

_“So maybe that wasn’t a good idea,” Louis stated. He was staring at the mess he made in the kitchen. Flour was everywhere somehow, even on his cheeks and nose! ‘Oh, look, there’s that egg I accidentally dropped,’ he thought as he saw the yellow goo on the floor that was surrounded by egg shells. As he let out a sigh as the door opened, revealing an early Harry, who was all smiles and happiness - that is, until he looked at the kitchen floor. “What. The. Hell. Happened. In. Here.” He slowly said. “I…um…tried…t-to…um…b-bake? You a cake?” Louis nervously said. Harry slowly started to smile and then, without warning, busted out laughing. “It’s not funny, Harold!” Louis was trying not to laugh also. “I didn’t know I was a horrible cook!” Harry was almost on the floor now, still laughing. Louis started to pout. “Lou,” he wheezed out. “I’m, I’m sorry. I just,” he took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t let a little smile seep through, but hey! Could you blame him? Harry was just so cute! “Please, Lou, don’t ever try to cook. Leave the cooking to me, babe,” Louis didn’t feel a little giddy when Harry called him ‘babe’ nope. Not one bit. “Actually, now that you said that, I think I might cook more, thank you very much.” Harry stalked over to him and gently wiped some flour off his cheek. Louis’ breath quickened at the action, which didn’t go un-noticed by Harry. Harry slowly moved in and captured Louis’ lips with his. The kiss was so tender and sweet that Louis wanted to cry. No kiss he ever received was as gentle as this one was. All he could do when Harry pulled back was smile and want more. But all Harry did was wipe his other cheek free of flour. It was so intimate, Louis couldn’t handle it. Harry seemed to sense Louis’ distress and looked at him with sincere eyes and calmly asked, “was that ok?” Louis thought about it for a moment. Yes, yes it was ok, everything was ok. Everything was ok with Harry. Instead of answering him, though, he pulled him into another another sweet kiss that they smiled into._

As Louis thought about it, yeah, everything was ok, until I fucked it up. He knew he couldn’t get attached and let anyone get attached to him but somehow that curly haired giant sneaked into his life and slithered into his heart. That’s why he’s leaving, he didn’t want to get attached. But maybe that’s exactly what he did since he can’t get Harry out of his mind.

**"Now boarding flight 17,"** Louis heard over the sound system.

____________________

“Oh. Thank you.” Harry muttered before leaving the lady’s home. He’s gone, and he might never see him again. He will never see Louis again, or hear his voice or his laugh or the way his eyes crinkle in the cutest way when he smiles a genuine smile. His eyes started swelling with tears just thinking about it. He was going to make this boy his, he was going to marry him, to make him his husband, to adopt kids together and name them and spend the rest of their lives together. But he’s gone. He left.

As he was walking home with his head down, he heard footsteps coming towards him. When he looked up, he was met with scared blue eyes.

See, Louis left Harry because Louis didn’t believe in love and he got scared when he actually started to fall for him. He didn’t want to drag Harry into his terrible life. Then again, as he thought more about it the more he fell for Harry, he fell for him when he was trying so hard not too. He was trying not to let the way that everything he did was so stupid but also endearing get to him or the way that he kept stealing glances towards the curly haired boy no matter what, he tried not to give him cute nicknames, he really did. But more importantly, he tried not to fall, but he did anyway.

That’s why he couldn’t get on the plane.

They stayed looking at eachother for a bit, neither caring that they were getting drenched with rain. Both of their mouths were opening and closing, both of them had no idea what to say. 

Finally, Harry said, “hello, I’m Harry, I was wondering if I could get you a coffee or something?” They both smiled at eachother, both big genuine smiles, before Louis ran into his arms, and suddenly there was no more rain and everything felt ok again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it, feedback, as I said, would be lovely :) my tumblr is peaceful-larry


End file.
